


4 Years

by tapdancinglorax



Series: Phan as band directors [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan AU, Phan Band Directors Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapdancinglorax/pseuds/tapdancinglorax
Summary: Dan and Phil have had a crazy few years.





	4 Years

Phil woke up to the sound of the little piano in their living room. He sat up and yawned, not quite ready to face the final day of summer break.  
He pulled himself out of bed, mismatched socks repealing the cold of the hard tile. It didn't take him long to get to the doorway of their living room- their apartment was tiny. It was a good tiny, though. It felt cozy, safe. They had on an extra bedroom, at the very least.  
For guests, Dan had insisted. But he'd also insisted on a fold out couch.  
The room wasn't for guests.  
There was an unspoken agreement there'd be a kid someday, when they were out and comfortable with it.  
Phil snorted. That wouldn't be for a while.  
Dan hit a sour note and slammed his hands down on the piano, frustrated. Phil understood that.  
Stupid homophobic town that just happened to be the only school with two band director positions open that gave them an interview.  
Dan started again, spinning a hauntingly beautiful melody. This was a piece Phil knew the words to.  
"Now the pale morning sings of forgotten things..." Phil started, spinning towards Dan, "She plays a tune for those who wish to overlook."  
Dan leaned up to peck Phil's lips and the music stopped. Phil sat down on the piano bench, and for a moment they were caught up in each other. Phil broke the kiss, leaning his forehead on Dan's.  
"That they've been blindly deceived," he sang, "By those who preach and pray and teach."  
"Oh frick off," Dan said, shoving him off the bench.  
"What? Singing like a beautiful Swedish girl doesn't turn you on?"  
Dan joined Phil on the floor, staring up at the dusty ceiling.  
"Honestly?"  
"Honestly."  
"No," Dan said, shoving Phil over and running off.  
"Hey!"  
***  
"Ready to meet the new recruits tomorrow?" Phil said that night while they were cuddled up in bed.  
"Ahhhh, nooo. They're gonna be so newww."  
"Katelyn's little bro's gonna be there."  
"Oh my god, Phil, Katelyn and Haiden are gonna be gone!"  
"From Middle School. We haven't escaped them yet."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
"So- so."  
Dan laughed and burrowed his head into Phil's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter work! I am, however, planning to write some one shots on the side, so if you have an idea for a story, leave it below.
> 
> (Btw, the song mentioned is The Lion's Roar by First Aid Kit)


End file.
